


The Cost of Doing Business

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Belated Easter Egg writing for the 2016 MFUWSS challenge:</p><p>Loxley_prince asked:  I would love a slash Easter egg involving emotional blackmail with a happy ending please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Doing Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loxley_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loxley_prince).



“What you are doing amounts to emotional blackmail, you know.” Napoleon was not a happy camper.  From his side of the bed, his partner and lover, looked equally grim.

“I have begged, threatened and pleaded, Napoleon. I am at the end of my rope here, so if I have to resort to emotional blackmail, then I will.”

“But it’s not fair. Cutting me off like this… think of the damage to my ego, not to mention my libido.”

“Those are exactly what I am considering. It’s your choice to make me or--”

Napoleon interrupted, trying to keep his voice from sounding whiny. “But, Illya…”

“No, Napoleon.” Illya climbed out of bed, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.  He turned back at the last moment.  “And if you think you can do something behind my back, might I remind you, I am a spy and I have my sources.”

 

Illya preceded Napoleon to UNCLE headquarters, all the better to let his partner cool off. He knew Napoleon was angry with him, but it really was for his own good.  He exchanged pleasantries with Del and headed back into the inner sanctum of headquarters.

“There you are. Mr. Waverly had been waiting for you.”  The receptionist handed Illya his badge and Illya pinned it on, even as he headed for the elevators.

Mr. Waverly’s secretary didn’t even look up at his approach, just triggered the switch and the door slid open without Illya even breaking stride.

The head of UNCLE was busy studying a map, his face somber. Illya sat at his usual spot at the table and waited for Mr. Waverly to acknowledge him. 

“Ah, Mr. Kuryakin, were you successful?”

“I believe so, sir.”

“May I ask the details?”

“I’d rather not go into it, but suffice it to say, Napoleon has a choice, a very grave one. I am certain it will give him the strength he needs to break free and return to us the man he was.”

“I hope you are right, for all our sakes.”

For his part, Napoleon was mad enough to chew stone and spit gravel. It was his body and his choice.  He waited until he knew Illya had left and then headed for the bottom drawer of his bureau.  Pulling it all the way out, he reached in, then swore as he pulled out the note.

_Nice try, but no cigar. Illya_

“That’s what you think, Smart Russian.” He headed for that pantry, going past the package of stale crackers and the stack of old cans to a box of cereal.  He smiled at the weight as he eased it out.  Ha, his stash was safe.

Inside the box was a pack of playing cards.

_Suggest you take up solitaire instead. IK_

“What the hell?” Napoleon tore the place apart, but every one of his hiding places had been breeched and all that remained was a note from Illya.

“It’s not fair.” Napoleon collapsed on the couch and thought furiously.  Surely there had to be some place Illya overlooked.  Then he remembered who he was dealing with.  With a grunt, he got to his feet and walked into the bathroom.  He stared at his reflection.  His physical was weeks off and this wasn’t exactly his first trip to the rodeo.

He’s simply stop and get what he needed. Illya would never know.  That put a smile on Napoleon’s face and he hurried to get ready.

Just as he was pulling on his shoulder holster, there was a tap to his door. He moved quietly to it and stood to one side.

“Yes?”

“Agent Costello, sir. I’m here to drive you to HQ.”  The man held up ID for Napoleon to see.

“I didn’t order a driver.”

“Mr. Waverly did, sir.”

Napoleon pulled on his jacket and followed the man to the waiting sedan. “I just need to make a quick stop first.”

“Mr. Waverly stressed no stops, sir, and he signs my paycheck.”

“It will only take a moment.”

“No stops, sir. I’m under orders.”

 

It was a hard week, but after the first couple of days, it got easier. By the end of the week he was free and clear.

“I’m proud of you, Napoleon.” Illya stroked Napoleon’s cheek gently.  “It was hard, but you won.  Now you'll pass your physical with no trouble”

“That’s not the only thing hard.” Napoleon ground his pelvis into Illya’s hip.  “I think it’s time I collected my reward.  The danger has passed.

“I agree. Illya reached for the lube and turned down the lights.  “Any man who breaks frees from his Peeps addiction has earned it.”

“And there’s always next year.” Napoleon murmured softly as he got down to business.

 

 


End file.
